Late Nights
by God's Obsession
Summary: Those rare late nights when Steve is hurting and Tony is there for him with the comfort he needs.
1. That Sad Night

**It didn't happen often, but it was often enough for Tony to know what was going on when Steve called him at 3 in the morning. Tony, of course, was still up, but he knew the supersoldier well enough to know that if he was up this late.. well he wasn't doing good.** "Hey, Steve." **Tony said as he picked up the call. Normally Tony would greet him with Capsicle or another one of his pet/nicknames that Tony made up just to annoy the supersoldier. But again, Tony knew what was up.**

"Tony…" **Came the hesitant and masked desperate voice over the phone, and Tony knew.**

"I'll be right over, Steve. Wait for me, yeah?" **He said, setting his tools down and heading to his cars.**

"Yeah.."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes, Steve." **Tony said softly as he ended the call. He hopped into the car closest to him and took off. The brunette drove well over the speed limit, thankful that he had convinced the supersoldier to live close. Even at a normal and completely law-abiding citizen speed it was only a 15 minute drive. Tony, of course, made it in 6. He parked the car without much heed to others who used the street and hurried inside. He had a spare key to Steve's apartment so there was no need to ring the doorbell or knock. Tony slipped inside the darkened house. He didn't need any light though. Nor did he need to call out to know where Steve was. Tony padded softly towards the bedroom, only briefly telling himself that on normal circumstances shoes would have been a good idea. He shrugged the thought away as he stepped into the room. He gave a soft sigh, a slight pang going through his chest as he looked at the normally so cheerful and annoyingly optimistic blonde. Normally. Right now, Steve was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on knees and head in hands. Tony walked up to him, pulling the hands away and tilting Steve's chin up.** "Hey there." **He smiled gently at the blonde, another pang going through his chest as he saw the red around Steve's eyes, on his nose, on his cheeks.** "Aw..C'mere." **He says gruffly, sitting down next to him and pulling Steve close to him, pushing the blonde's head onto his shoulder and holding him tight. Because he hated seeing Steve like this. Everything else, was fun. Seeing Steve annoyed, feeling patriotic, happy, frustrated, comfortable, even angry. Everything was good and interesting, but not this. Tony hated it when Steve was like this. It hurt to see the blonde hurt. So he held him tightly until Steve started to cry. And Tony knew how much it took for that to happen. Steve had survived being beat up his entire life, then war, then losing his best friend, then the woman he loved, being frozen for years and waking up to a strange new era. Steve hid it well, but sometimes, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tony gently guided Steve to the center of the bed. The brunette laid on his back then pulled Steve down to him, hugging him to his own chest. Steve, in turn, wrapped his own arms around Tony's smaller body, buried his face in the brunette's chest, and let it all go. Because he knew he was safe like that. He knew he was safe with Tony.** "Shh, it's okay big guy, let it out." **Tony reassured, stroking the blonde locks to comfort him.**

"T-Tony..it's..I..I.." **The supersoldier tried to stumble out.**

"I know, Steve. It's okay, I know." **Tony murmured, holding him tighter.**

 **After a while, Tony's shirt was sufficiently damp and Steve had calmed down a lot. The brunette sat up some, gently tilting Steve's chin up. He leaned down, kissing away several tears, wiping away the rest. He placed several more kisses on Steve's nose, cheeks, forehead, trying to make him feel better. Then he hugged him again.**

"Tony..thank you.." **Steve said softly, voice still thick with his tears and emotions. Tony placed another kiss on the blonde's forehead, smoothing back his bangs.**

"Anytime, Steve." **He replied.** "Let's sleep now, yeah?" **Tony said, already laying Steve down, gathering the pillows, and pulling up the blanket.**

"Yeah." **Steve agreed with a weary but happier smile. He cuddled Tony, head tucked between the brunette's chin and shoulder.** "Good night, Tony."

"Night, Steve." **Tony responded, pressing one last kiss to Steve's head as he wrapped his arms around the precious blonde and closed his eyes.**


	2. The Next Morning

**Tony awoke slowly to the blue light of dawn slowly creeping into the still dark room. He grunts and attempts to sit up only to have a massive weight keep him down. Confusion in his furrowed brow, Tony reaches down to find out what on earth is on top of him. His hand meets soft hair and he chuckles, realizing. It's Steve. Tony smiles to himself as he tries to sit up again to go and hopefully find some coffee to make. Unfortunately, he is unable to push, roll, or move in the slightest the big lump that is Steve Rogers.** "Jesus, how much do you weigh? Hey, Steve, wake up." **Tony says in a brisk tone, poking the sleeping supersoldier's cheek. A hand comes up to push Tony's poking finger away, but Steve doesn't wake.** "Steeeeeeve… Steve!" **Tony calls again, getting slightly impatient but also amused. Weren't soldiers supposed to wake up at the sound of a mouse? Slowly, the blonde head rose, baby blues blinking up at the brunette.**

"..Tony?" **He asked in a sleep thickened voice.**

"Unless you sleep with other dashingly handsome brunettes." **Came Tony's response to Steve's sleepy ears. He sighed slightly.**

"No, just you." **He grumbled out. Tony was silent a moment, happy that the semi-darkness helped conceal his goofy grin.**

"Good. But you're kinda squishing me, so if you could~" **Tony said in his charmingly demanding tone. Steve just grunted and let his head rest back on Tony's chest.** "Oh, come on, Cap." **Tony groaned, letting his head roll back a moment. He then lifted it with a grin on his face.** "If you don't, then I'll kiss you~" **Steve raised his head to look at Tony. Then stubbornly, he stuck out his chin, a challenging look in his eyes. The brunette's eyebrow went up and a smirk was brought to his lips. He put a finger under Steve's chin and leaned in, taking the blonde's lips with his own. Tony let the kiss be simple, innocent. He let Steve slowly explore his lips. Then he took his turn, pressing his tongue into Steve's mouth and exploring that. Tony always prided himself on how good a kisser he was, and it was quite rewarding to hear the slight groan Steve made and how he moved his body up, resting on his forearms. He didn't pull away, so Tony decided to make the kiss dirtier, his tongue doing things in Steve's mouth. Then, Steve did break the kiss, a whine escaping his lips as he hid his face again in Tony's chest. The brunette chuckled and pulled Steve's head up again, enjoying the lovely shade of red it had taken on.** "Got you~" **He said, leaning in to peck Steve's lips before nudging the blonde off him.** "I'm gonna go see if you have any good coffee."


	3. What's For Breakfast

**Author's note:**

Ohhhh my god..I uploaded a chapter for a completely different story! Help me.. Well, here's the correct chapter. Um, enjoy, hopefully.

* * *

"Tony.." **Steve says in a soft voice, pleading slightly. The brunette smirks as his hands continue their teasing, going past the hem of the supersolider's shirt.**

"Yeah, Cap?" **He asks in a fake innocent voice, as if he wasn't doing anything. His fingers spread over Steve's stomach, feeling up his abs slowly.**

"Y-Your hands.." **Steve says while suppressing a shudder.**

"Yeah, what about 'em?" **Tony asks grinning. His left hand slides further up the Cap's chest, reaching Steve's plump pecks and squeezing one. Tony can see the dark blush stain Steve's ears and back of his neck.**

"Tony." **Steve says again, a little more insistent but also more needy. The brunette smirks even more, going on his tippy toes to reach Steve's ear. He takes with a sharp bite then runs his tongue around the outside. Tony grins as he hears the sharp gasp that it pulls from Steve's lips and decides to tease just a little more. His other hand slides down to the edge of the supersoldier's sweatpants. His fingers slip just underneath the waistband, but don't go any further. Instead, he lets his nails scrape the skin there, gently but not too gently.** "T-Tony-!" **Steve stutters out, feeling his face flush with heat and a shudder run down his spine to coil in the pit of his stomach.**

"Hm?" **Tony asks and all of a sudden the hands on Steve's body are gone, the warmth of Tony's body pressing into his back was gone. Steve looks down at his hands that were gripping the edge of the counter tightly, almost enough to break it. He hears the brunette chuckle behind him and looks over his shoulder to see Tony leaning against the opposite counter and sipping his coffee like nothing had happened.** "Don't let the bacon burn." **He says, gesturing to the pan in front of the supersoldier. Tony hides a smug smile behind his mug of coffee as Steve gives him a flushed, pouty, and slightly needy look before turning back to the bacon. Steve turns the bacon over with a fork. He can still feel his face, ears, and neck burning. Why on earth did he let Tony do this to him? Steve glanced again over his shoulder at Tony, who raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Steve turned to face the bacon again, giving a soft sigh. Because it was Tony.**


End file.
